


Complimentary

by raja815



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Clothing Kink, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is illogical to remark on the relative attractiveness of a piece of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue only fic. 
> 
> ...I actually see them as movie-era aged here, but the clothes I'm mentioning aren't the movie uniforms, so let's just assume for the purposes of this fic that Starfleet used the original series uniforms again for the years between the pajama uniforms of TMP and the red uniforms of WoK. Or something. I dunno, dude, those pajama uniforms are really awful. :/

I like you in this.

Jim?

I said, I like you in this. This... formal robe thing. I like it.

I do not understand.

...What?

I do not understand. The robe is a functional garment, and, while I suppose the dichromatic, high contrast color palate could be considered aesthetic, I fail to understand the logic of remarking on it now. You have seen me wear this garment before.

...Functional. _Functional?_ Your science blues are _functional._ This is downright _resplendent._ Besides, I almost never see you in it. It's special. 

It is a traditional Vulcan garment suitable for this level of social function, constructed to exact cultural specifications. As such, it cannot be considered 'special,' for it is not unique.

It is when you wear it.

Whether or not I am wearing it does not alter its innate characteristics. It is simply-

Spock. Do you like me in dress uniform?

...I do not understand the relevancy to the current line of discussion.

Do you like me in it? When I put it on, fasten up all these buttons and pin on all these medals and boards and braids, how do you find me? Spare no details, Mr. Spock, I'm counting on your famous specificity.

...I do find the rich green and yellow colors an aesthetic compliment to the gold tones in your hair and complexion.

Most of my day-to-day wear is green or yellow. Is this different?

...To a degree. The increased amount of effort you have expended to dress in formal uniform does not go unnoticed. 

So, you like it.

It is visually prepossessing.

And since I don't bother with the thing on any kind of daily basis, do you find instances when I do struggle into it noteworthy?

... Affirmative. 

So you like me in my dress uniform.

...Affirmative. I 'like you' in your dress uniform.

You think I'm _sexy_ in my dress uniform.

Jim.

You want to blow off the whole damn ambassadorial function, throw me against the bulkhead, and rip the thing right back off me whenever I put on my dress uniform.

Jim, this is a most irregular—

You _like_ me in it.

As I have said, I—

Spock. I _like you_ in your Vulcan robes.

...Ah. 

Knew we'd get there in the end. Do me a favor, Spock. Next time, just take the compliment.

I shall endeavor to do so.


End file.
